Cheek to Cheek FR
by Petouille
Summary: A 22 ans, Harry devient maladroit dès que Ginny est dans les parages.
1. Visite au Terrier

CHEEK TO CHEEK

- Part 1 -

Harry arriva à Londres par le premier avion. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait pas mis le pied à Londres. Un sentiment de paix, celui de savoir que l'on est enfin rentrer à la maison, l'envahit dès qu'il vit Ron qui l'attendait dans le Hall des arrivées. Auprès de lui, se tenait une splendide jeune femme de 22 ans, Hermione. Harry remarqua qu'elle tenait la main de Ron et il sourit quand il se souvint de la fois où elle l'avait embrassé lui pour rendre Ron jaloux. C'était y'a pas mal de temps et depuis cet événement,  Hermione et Ron était devenu l'un des couples les plus assortis qu'Harry ait jamais connu.

« Harry ! Tu nous as manqué ! » dit Hermione, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Vous m'avez aussi manqué ! »

Harry et Ron se serrèrent les mains. Mais l'émotion était tout de même présente.

« Je suis désolé, l'avion est un peu en retard. »

Ron prit le sac des mains d'Harry. « Pas de problème. On était aussi un peu retard. »

Hermione enchaîna : « On a plus trop l'habitude de se lever si tôt ! »

Harry la regarda, surpris. Elle qui avait l'habitude de se lever si tôt avant ! Mais Ron, qui était passé par là, avait probablement changé son avis en ce qui concerne le fait de rester au lit le plus longtemps possible.

Dans la voiture les menant au Terrier, les trois amis ne cessèrent pas de parler, surtout Hermione qui était si excitée de dire les dernières nouvelles sur toute la famille. Elle était inépuisable et Harry se sentait simplement heureux d'avoir ses deux meilleurs amis avec lui. Depuis deux ans, Harry s'était pleinement concentré sur sa carrière d'aurore. Les nombreuses biographies qui lui étaient destinées disait souvent de lui : « Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre ? Il était né pour être un Aurore. »

Et durant la première année après Poudlard, Harry était resté dans 'sa famille', les Weasleys. Avec eux, il avait appris la vraie signification du nom « famille ». Puis il était parti pour l'Australie, loin de sa maison, de ses amis.

Une heure plus tard, Ron aborda le dernier virage dans la rue du Terrier. Ses deux amis le regardèrent alors attentivement. Ses yeux brillaient. Harry pourrait bientôt revoir tout le monde. Ron se gara devant la maison et les trois jeunes gens sortirent de la voiture. Il faisait déjà très chaud, le mois de juillet battait son plein, et ce serait bientôt l'anniversaire d'Harry. Hermione s'arrêta à la porte.

"Hum, je ne peux pas rester ce matin, je dois aller au boulot."

Harry lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave. « De toutes façons, on te voit ce soir ? »

Elle sourit : « Pas de problème. »

Ron prit sa main et la dirigea vers la voiture. Harry l'entendit lui proposer de l'amener à son boulot. Mais Hermione refusa. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise quand il vit que les deux s'embrassaient avec passion. Il décidé d'entrer dans la maison.

Dès qu'il entra dans le vestibule de la maison, il sentit la même odeur de petit déjeuner que celle sentie des années auparavant. Molly Weasley se trouvait dans son endroit de prédilection : la cuisine du Terrier. Harry sourit tout seul en pensant qu'elle devait préparer ce que préférer Harry sachant qu'il devait arriver ce matin. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine et passait devant le salon quand il entendit des rires venant de là. Il s'arrêta et décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil du couloir. Les rires venaient du canapé. Harry se demanda à qui ils pouvaient bien appartenir.

Tout à coup, il entendit Ron claqué la porte. Arrivé au niveau d'Harry dans le couloir, Ron le pressa vers la cuisine et lui murmura : « Ginny et son copain. »

Harry le regarda, choqué. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil dans le salon et vit apparaître une paire de jambes dans le canapé.

« Harry ! Comment vas tu ? »

Dans la cuisine, Molly Weasley prit Harry dans les bras.

« Très bien, Molly et vous ? » répondit Harry.

«Molly esquissa un sourire « Ma foi, tu m'appelles finalement par mon prénom ! Y'a du progrès. »

Harry s'assit à la table couverte de choses plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

« Arthur arrivera ce soir, il est déjà parti pour son bureau. Il était très déçu de ne pas avoir le temps de te voir ce matin. Mais il se rattrapera ce soir en revenant plus tôt à la maison, il l'a promis. »

De suite, Mme Weasley devint une nouvelle Hermione. Un an de nouvelles sortit de sa bouche, laissant Harry plus content que jamais. Mais Ron semblait apparement ennuyé de réentendre ces histoires encore une fois. Deux des femmes de sa vie étaient des pipelettes.

"Maman, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu juste arrêter de parler ?! »

« Ron ! Tu es désagréable, heureusement que tu ne vis plus ici ! »

Harry fut surpris : "Quoi ?"

Molly Weasely sentit tout à coup qu'elle avait sûrement autre chose à faire dans une autre pièce. « Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux… Vous devez avez des centaines de choses à vous dire… »

"Tu ne vis plus ici ?" interrogea Harry.

« Hum, non. J'ai déménagé il y a environ 6 mois. »

"Wow ! Avec Hermione ?"

Ron se mit à rire. « Non !... Enfin pas de suite ! »

'Mais ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle s'installe." Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ron but un peu de jus d'orange et déclara. « Non, en effet, ça prendra pas beaucoup de temps, c'est prévu…. Bientôt. »

Harry aussi se mit à rire. Il avait du mal à croire que ses deux meilleurs amis allaient emménager ensemble. C'était une surprise. Mais au moins, ils ne se mariaient pas. Là, ça aurait plus qu'une surprise. Ca l'aurait même vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Cela fit penser à Harry qu'il aimerait également vivre la même chose que ses meilleurs amis. Mais en deux ans, s'il avait eu beaucoup de petites amies, il n'était tombé amoureux d'aucune d'elles. Il pensait que peut-être il ne méritait pas de trouver le vrai amour, mais très vite il oublia cette idée. Tout le monde se devait de tomber amoureux au moins une fois dans leur vie. Ca lui arriverait, il en était certain, il devrait juste attendre.

"Et donc, qu'est-ce que tes parents pensent de ça ?"

Ron fit une grimace. « Bin, en fait, ils sont pas tellement au courant qu'Hermione va emménager. Ils m'ont déja posé des problèmes quand j'ai voulu déménager... Leur dernier fils… Heureusement que Ginny est encore là. »

Harry se souvint tout à coup de la paire de jambes dans le salon.

« Alors Ginny a quelqu'un ? »

De nouveau, Ron se mit à rire. "Bien sûr ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle allait t'attendre toute sa vie ? »

Harry sourit à contre-cœur en prenant un couteau et le beurre. « Bien sûr que non ! »

Ron regarda Harry attentivement, n'y croyant pas ses yeux quand il vit une ombre dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « Tu sais, ça peut paraître invraisemblable… Quoique… Mais elle est devenue l'une des filles les plus populaires de Poudlard dans sa dernière année… Et quel dommage, nous n'étions même pas là pour voir ça. »

Harry murmura quelque chose que Ron n'entendit pas et celui-ci continua : « Elle est même sortie avec Serpentard !... Tu y crois toi ? En fait, je l'avais rencontré une fois, il était pas si mal. Mais bon, elle l'a jeté au bout de trois mois… Sans raison particulière. »

"Salut toi !"

Comme si elle avait entendu qu'on parlait d'elle, Ginny débarqua dans la cuisine et passa une main joueuse dans les cheveux d'Harry. Cette soudaine familiarité ne déplut pas à Harry, au contraire. Ginny se servit dans le frigo et pris une bouteille d'eau.

« Alors, quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? »

Harry fixa des yeux cette splendide jeune femme que Ginny était devenue. C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard déjà elle avait commencé à faire des ravages dès sa quatrième année. Harry avait d'ailleurs succombé petit à petit lors de ses deux dernières années à Poudlard, sans pour autant se déclarer. Harry n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments.

Quand Harry voulut répondre à la question qu'elle lui avait posé, il ne sentit pas ses joues chauffer, pourtant il rougit quelque peu. « Euh, rien… »

Ginny n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit qu'Harry venait juste de mettre son coude dans le beurre. Se rappelant elle-même, des années auparavant, elle éclata de rire avant de dire : « Je vous verrais tous les deux tout à l'heure…Max va pas tarder à partir. »

Dès qu'elle sortit de la pièce, Ron fit à Harry : "Elle a grandi hein ?"

Harry acquiesa de la tête et prit une autre tartine.

« Tu as du beurre au coude. » Ron le prévint.

« Ah, euh, merci… » Dit Harry tout en essuyant son coude avec la serviette.

/* Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment… La traduction du deuxième chapitre devrait pas tarder, et je devrais aussi me mettre à l'écriture du troisième. J */


	2. A propos de filles

CHEEK TO CHEEK

- Part 2 -

Pendant quelques minutes, Ron regarda attentivement Harry. Il se souvenait que celui-ci avait quelque peu était attiré par sa petite sœur pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Mais Harry n'avait jamais ouvertement dit quoique ce soit de ce qu'il pensait. Hermione et lui avaient juste remarqué combien Harry avait été attentioné envers Ginny pendant les derniers mois. Mais l'été était arrivé, Harry, Hermione et lui avaient été diplômés et Harry avait préféré quitter l'Angleterre. Mais après 5 ans, il semblait qu'Harry était toujours un poil attaché à Ginny… Sinon, il n'aurait jamais agi si timidement lorsqu'elle avait fait sa courte apparition dans la cuisine. 

« Dis moi… » Ron décida d'aborder le terrain sur lequel Harry était le moins à l'aise. « Comment étaient les filles là bas ? »

Harry regarda son ami. Il trouva que celui-ci avait un air plutôt machiavélique.

« Splendides, bien évidemment. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? Y'a rien d'autre à dire. »

« Aller… Ne te fais pas prier… »

Harry hésita mais finalement se lança. « Bin… Elles sont très affectueuses… ».

Ron explosa de rire : « Comment ça affectueuses ? ? ? »

Le rire fut communicatif. « Enfin, pas affectueuses… euh… sympas… »

Ron ria plus fort encore. Il adorait aborder les filles avec Harry. Il savait que cela rendait Harry terriblement maladroit. Il se calma mais continua d'attaquer sur le sujet.

« Et alors ? Plus particulièrement ? Tu m'avais parlé d'une certaine Gina ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Oui, Tina. »

« Et cette Tina ? »

« Ah, mais t'es curieux ! »

« Voui, c'est le principe en amitié ! On veut tout savoir ! »

« Bah, on est sorti ensemble… Pendant, euh, trois semaines… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Pfff… » Harry souffla. Il savait qu'il allait être ridicule. « Elle ne voulait pas d'un petit ami à plein temps. Elle voulait seulement… coucher… »

Ron fit les yeux ronds, s'étonnant qu'une fille ne pouvait être intéresser qu'à coucher.

« Ouah, t'en as profité j'espère ? »

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Il pouvait dire à Ron qu'il avait couché avec elle… Il ne saurait jamais la vérité. Mais bizarrement, il s'entendit dire : « Nan. »

« Hein ? ! » cria Ron, puis il explosa de nouveau de rire.

Harry essaya de se faire entendre : « Ah ! Mais arrêtes ! C'est pas drôle ! ! ! »

Exaspéré par Ron, il tenta de nouveau : « C'est pas ce qui m'intéresse ! ! ! »

Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer l'état de Ron.

« Arrêtes bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Coucher avec elle, juste parce qu'elle me le demandait ? »

« Elle était jolie ? »

Cette question fit sursauter Harry. Il se retourna et vit Ginny dans le cadre de la porte, souriant à pleines dents.

Harry ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de la situation. S'il devait à tout pris éviter quelque chose, c'était de parler de sa vie sexuelle avec celle qu'il trouvait plus attirante que jamais.

Devant l'embarras d'Harry, Ginny vint s'installer à la table avec eux, et lui reposer la question.

« Non, c'est vrai. Il faut d'abord savoir si elle était jolie ? »

Voyant que Ginny était sérieuse, Harry lui répondit tout aussi sérieusement en rougissant. « Oui, très. »

Mais Ginny finit par commencer à rire: « Et t'as dit non ? »

Harry se fâcha, mais en abhorrant un léger sourire. « Et alors ? »

« Bé rien, » continua Ginny. « T'aurais peut être dû… C'est assez rare des filles comme ça. »

« Mais peut être que c'est pas ce que je cherche pour une première fois ! » laissa passer Harry entre ses dents.

Ginny resta bouche bée, Ron également.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire « Ah ! Ca vous a calmé ! »

Ron reprenant tout son sérieux demanda : « C'est vrai ? » 

Harry se tourna vers lui, toujours en souriant. « Peut être… »

Ron le regarda avec insistance, essayant de deviner la vérité dans les yeux d'Harry. Mais ce dernier restait si concentré que ni son visage, ni ses yeux ne laissaient rien paraître.

Ginny cassa le moment, en affirmant : « De toutes façons, c'est pas bien grave… A 22 ans, plein de gars sont encore puceaux. »

Harry la regarda. « Euh… »

Voyant que Ron et Harry la fixaient, elle continua : « Nan, mais c'est vrai ! Puis c'est important s'il ne veut pas perdre sa virginité avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas. »

« Attends, Ginny… Tu comprends pas… » Harry essaya de s'expliquer. « C'est pas que j'ai jamais… enfin, j'ai peut être… »

« Harry ! Je t'ai dit que c'était pas grave ! Plein de filles trouvent ça attendrissant ! »

Harry se forca d'oublier Ron qui avait recommencé à rire comme un chacal à l'autre bout de la table. Evidemment, Ron n'avait pas ce problème, il avait dû franchir le pas quelques années auparavant avec Hermione.

« Oh, et puis zut ! » finit par dire Harry en se levant de table. Il se dirigea vers l'évier avec son assiette et son verre vide.

Ginny fit signe à Ron de partir, ce que fit celui-ci. Il eut subitement l'envie de parler avec Hermione. Ginny se dirigea vers Harry et s'appuya contre le meuble de l'évier. Harry frottait son assiette avec l'éponge. La présence de Ginny à ses côtés et sachant qu'elle le regardait, firent rougir Harry. Voulant paraître décontracté, il se précipita dans ses mouvements, et l'assiette se brisa entre ses mains.

« Merde ! »

« Attends ! » A peine, Ginny avait-elle dit cela, qu'elle lui essuya sa main d'un torchon propre.

« Suis désolé pour l'assiette. »

Il vit Ginny sourire. « C'est pas grave… Voyons ta coupure. » Elle enleva le torchon qui révéla une coupure séparant la main d'Harry en une forme de zigzag.

« Ca lui ressemble. » dit Ginny qui murmura ensuite quelques mots.

« Ca ressemble à quoi ? » demanda Harry qui fixa sa main puis l'assiette, toutes deux redevenues intactes.

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. « A ça ! » Elle fit glisser un de ses doigts sur le front d'Harry.

Harry eut un moment le souffle coupé. Le fait que Ginny soit si à l'aise avec lui le surprenait totalement. Il se souvint qu'à la fin de sa septième année, il était arrivé à obtenir cette proximité avec elle. Il trouvait cela étrange qu'elle prenait maintenant pour acquis cette proximité… Comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Quelque part en lui, ça le rassurait. Peut être pourraient-ils reprendre tous les deux là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Harry sourit intérieurement quand il se dit qu'il n'était pas allé très loin avec elle, vu qu'il n'avait jamais su exprimer correctement ses sentiments. Il n'y avait même pas eu l'ombre d'un baiser entre eux.

« A propos de toi, et de ta virginité… » Ginny recommença sur le sujet.

« Oh, laisses tomber. » Harry reprit sa petite vaisselle. « De toutes façons, je suis plus puceau. »

« Ah ? ! » 

Harry ne sut déceler si le ton qu'elle avait employé était plus de la surprise ou du regret à abandonner un sujet sur lequel il la savait plus calée que lui.

« Ginny ! J'm'en vais ! » cria Max du salon.

Harry sentit Ginny sursautée à ses côtés et dire précipitamment en quittant la cuisine : « Je l'avais complètement oublié celui là ! »

Harry entendit ensuite le rire de Ginny, ce qu'il n'appréciât pas du tout. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il n'aimait pas son rire, bien au contraire. Pour rattraper le temps perdu pendant ces 5 ans, il savait bien qu'il allait avoir du boulot. 

Harry sortit de la cuisine en se promettant qu'il ferait tout désormais pour rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu avec Ginny. Mais arrivant vers les escaliers, il vit Ginny et ce Max sur le pas de la porte. Il ne put s'empêchait de les fixer tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient frénétiquement. C'est sûr, Ginny avait du goût, un grand blond athlétique, hum, il se demanda s'il pouvait faire le poids. Puis un bruit à l'étage lui fit détourner le regard pendant une seconde. Ron le regardait depuis le haut des escaliers et lui faisait signe de monter. Harry commença à monter les escaliers, mais jeta un dernier regard vers la porte. Il remarqua la main du petit ami se balader sous la robe de Ginny, ce qui déconcentra Harry et il loupa la marche d'un bon centimètre. En une seconde, Harry se trouva trois marches plus bas. Quand il reprit un peu ses esprits, il lança un coup d'œil à l'étage où Ron était plié de rire. Harry soupira. Il devait absolument arrêter ce massacre et agir.


	3. Une ptite danse sexy ?

CHEEK TO CHEEK

- Part 3 -

"Maman ! Papa ! Je sors ! "Harry entendit Ginny crier.

"Où elle va ? " demanda Harry à Ron qui était assis devant lui, se concentrant sur le mouvement qu'il devait faire. Jouer aux échecs était pas mal, mais Harry n'était pas totalement concentré sur le jeu ce soir.

"Je veux pas savoir… J'ai cessé de me demander il y a des années." Répondit Ron.

"Je peux pas croire que tu sois même pas inquiet… Et ton père ? Et ta mère ? Ils la laissent sortir tard le soir ?"

Ron leva sa tête du jeu d'échecs et regarda son ami.

"Tu sais, je pense qu'elle est probablement dehors en ville avec ses amis. Je lui fais confiance, et mes parents aussi. C'est une grande fille."

Harry n'était pas totalement convaincu. "Quand même… Ca pourrait être dangereux."

"Tu sais quoi Harry ?...... La prochaine fois, demande lui où elle va. Tu verras comment elle te répondra… "

Harry s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, boudant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry s'était assis sous le porche. Il attendait que Ginny revienne à la maison. D'accord, il était un peu protecteur sur ce coup-là,  en plus il n'était même pas son frère, toujours est-il qu'il avait toujours été protecteur envers elle. Il lui avait même sauvé la vie. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle à ce moment là mais bon, il avait été là pour elle.

"Harry, c'est toi ?"

Ginny arriva de la rue. Harry se leva rapidement, mais ne vit pas pot suspendu au-dessus de sa tête. Il serra immédiatement ses dents. "Quel idiot!" pensa-t-il.

Ginny fonça sur lui. "Harry, tu vas bien?" Tout en disant cela, le pied de Ginny vint buter contre une dalle. Elle vola vers Harry et atterrit dans ses bras. Ginny éclata de rire. "Bon sang ! Quel couple nous faisons!"

Harry sourit maladroitement tout en la reposant à côté de lui.

"Ca va ?" demanda Harry.

Ginny s'assit sous le porche. "Bin, je… je… pense que je suis… Oh… Je n'aurais jamais du prendre ce dernier verre … C'était quoi déj ? Vodka melon ooh...... Je tiens jamais la vodka… "

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Ginny, tu vas pas être malade?"

Ginny lui sourit et lui tapota doucement la joue avec sa paume. "Nooooon. Ce serait pas poli."

"Ouai…"

Ginny savait qu'elle avait vraiment trop bu. Elle était trop amicale avec Harry. Mais elle appréciait vraiment la compagnie de Harry. Et avec l'aide de l'alcool, elle commença à flirter.

"Harry, tu penses que je suis jolie ?"

"Hein ?"

"Tu penses que je suis sexy?" Et elle commença à chanter et à danser.

Harry lui sourit. "T'es impossible."

Ginny se mit à rire. Ah, oui, elle était un peu beaucoup pompette, elle aimait ce sentiment qu'Harry n'oserait pas l'engueuler. Le lendemain matin serait dur, avec un mal de tête affreux.

"Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas boire autant."

"Hein?"

"Regardes toi !"

"Quoi ? Je vais biiiiienn." Ginny rit mais redevint sérieuse.

"T'as jamais bu autant, Harry?"

Harry répondit honnêtement. "Non. Jamais."

"Vraiment ? ! T'es jamais allé au delà de ta limite?"

"Jamais."

"Et bin, tu devrais essayer une fois. C'est amusant. Bon, tu seras probablement malade et tu le regretterais, mais tu devrais essayer au moins une fois."

"Bin, non merci. Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin"

Ginny se mit à l'imiter. "Non merci."

"OH, Harry, depuis quand es tu devenu un…"

"Ne finis pas cette phrase…"

"Un …"

"Ne la finis pas."

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui prit sa tête entre ses mains.

"Un type si mignon."

Harry resta bouche bée. Pourquoi toutes les filles faisaient-elles toujours le premier pas avec lui ?

Harry était sur le point de l'embrasser quand elle s'éloigna de lui. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il allait l'embrasser.

"Et bien, Harry ! Tu brises des coeurs tu sais ça ?" 

Ginny ajouta rapidement: "Bon, je devrais vraiment aller me pieuter." Et elle rentra à l'intérieur.

Harry resta là, seul, se demandant si cette conversation avait mener à quelque chose de nouveau. Mais là, il doutait vraiment de lui.

Le matin ou plutôt dans le début de l'après-midi, Ginny descendit à la cuisine…

"Bonjour, Ginny!" dit Ron.

"Baisses d'un ton, frèrot." Répondit-elle.

Il continua. "Ouille, mauvaise nuit ?"

"Trop bu, je pense."

"Ah bon ? J'avais pas du tout remarquer." Ron sourit à sa soeur.

"La ferme."

"Pas la peine d'être grossière."

"Mhm."

"Hé Ginny, tu te sens mieux?" Harry entra dans la cuisine.

"Pas vraiment."

Harry s'assit devant elle et la regarda.

"Bon, je dois aller chercher Hermione." Dit Ron tout en se levant.

Quand Ron fût hors de vue, Ginny se pencha au-dessus de la table. " On peut parler d'hier soir ?"

"Si tu veux."

"Hier soir, sous le porche …"

"Oui ?"

Ginny sourit. "Je suis désolée."

Harry sourit aussi. "Désolée pour quoi ?"

"Je crois avoir dit ou fait des trucs bizarres."

"Mhm, pas du tout, mais tu te rappelles de rien ?"

"Euh."

"Bon de quoi tu te rappelles ?"

Ginny sourit. "Et bin, on s'est… un peu… embrassé… Et… " Elle se leva et s'assit près d'Harry.

Harry fût pris par surprise. Elle ne se rappelait de rien du tout ! Elle prit sa main dans les siennes.

"Et puis… Tu as dit… que j'étais… assez… "

"Euh, Ginny…" Harry ne savait pas s'il devait l'arrêter.

"Tu as dit que " Elle commença à chanter et à danser, tout en éclatant de rire. "J'étais jolie… et que j'étais sexy…"

Harry éclata également de rire. "Mon dieu ! Ginny ! Tu es vraiment impossible!"

« Oh, Harry, aller… " Elle se leva et prit la main d'Harry pour le faire lever. "Danses avec moi… Je suis jolie… Et je suis sexy ".

Harry protesta. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il danse ce genre de danse avec elle. Elle tira encore plus fort sur sa main. Et il se leva, ne pouvant pas lui résister. Elle commença à danser près de lui, à se frotter à lui. Harry en rit pendant que Ginny faisait sa petite danse sexy. Et petit à petite, se sentant à l'aise, il commença à danser avec elle et à chanter "Ok, beauté, si t'es jolie et sexy, c'est moi qui vais te faire danser." Ginny se mit à rire de plus belle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry rentre dans son jeu. Et ils continuèrent à danser, tout en chantant qu'ils étaient sexy. Après quelques minutes, Ginny était totalement impressionnée elle ne connaissait pas Harry sous cet angle ! Bon sang, qu'il dansait bien; et il était vraiment sexy quand il dansait ! Tandis qu'elle sentait ses mains glisser sur ses hanches pour la nième fois, elle se tourna vers lui, lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et s'arrêta.

"Harry, où as tu appris à danser comme ça?" demanda sérieusement Ginny.

"Euh…" Harry rougit. "J'en sais rien… Et toi ? Où as-tu appris à danser comme ça?"

Elle sourit aussi. "J'en sais rien."

"Bin voilà."

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

"Et bin, on est vachement bons!" dit Ginny, tout en s'asseyant.

"J'trouve aussi." Harry s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Alors… Tu sors souvent ?"

"Euh, souvent est un grand mot… Pas souvent… Mais je suis allé à pas mal de soirée en Australie."

"Alors je suis pas vraiment surprise que tu sois tombé sur cette Tina."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Bin… Tu l'as rencontré en soirée ?"

"Oui… » Harry se mit à sourire « En dansant." Répondit-il.

Ginny lui sourit. "Hé bien, Harry chéri, je crois que tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu peux être sexy quand tu danses."

Elle rit de nouveau. "Enfin, Ginny, moi je ne chante pas en dansant. » Il l'imita : « Je suis sexy…"

« Oh ! Tu te moques de ma petite danse?" Elle fit mine de se vexer.

"Non, non ! J'aime ta petite danse. D'ailleurs, faut pas s'étonner pourquoi tu attires tant de mecs."

"Je n'attire pas TANT de mecs que ça!"

"Oh Ginny, arrêtes! Max et, le Serpentard et , et… tous ces gars."

"Tous ces gars?" Elle rit. "Et bin, Harry, heureusement pour toi que je ne me vexe pas facilement."

"Et si tu te vexais ?"

"Je ne me vexe pas facilement."

"Mais si tu te vexais ?"

"Je n'attire pas tant de gars que ça Harry ! Je ne sors pas avec tous les gars avec qui je danse! Je ne suis pas sorti avec toi!"

"C'est vrai."

"On est d'accord. Bon ! J'y vais." dit Ginny. Et avant qu'elle parte de la cuisine, elle lui dit : "Si je sors ce soir, tu viens avec moi?" Elle fit les gestes d'une petite danse sexy.

"Euh, pourquoi pas…" dit Harry, se surprenant lui-même quand il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller danser ce soir avec elle mais il n'avait aucune envie de jouer au grand frère. Après tout, il ne l'était pas, son grand frère.

/ Harry sexy ? Oui c'est cela… Ouais, il pourrait être sexy à 22ans. Prochaine partie, il sera probablement jaloux et peu un plus maladroit que dans cette partie. /


	4. En soirée

CHEEK TO CHEEK

- Part 4 -

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » dit Harry à haute voix.

Ron leva les yeux de son magazine : « Qui ça ? »

Harry lui répondit un peu gên : « Ta sœur. »

« Ginny ? Je sais pas, pourquoi ? Tu l'attends ? »

« On doit sortir ce soir, et je sais pas à quelle heure on doit partir. »

Harry décida de ne pas se cacher de Ron, après tout, ce n'était qu'une soirée, et non un tête à tête.

Ron se pencha vers lui et dit tout bas « Toi et Ginny ? »

« Bin oui. »

« C'est sérieux ? »

Harry prit un peu de recul. « On va à une soirée, c'est tout. Rien de plus. »

Ron se renfonça dans son fauteuil « Mhm » dit-il, montrant à Harry qu'il n'était pas tout à fais convaincu.

« Moui, on va danser, je te signale. »

Ron s'esclaffa : « Toi ? Danser ? Mais arrêtes donc ! »

« J'te jure ! » Ron se mit à rire de plus belle.

« Ron, t'es lourd des fois… »

Ron était encore en train de rigoler quand Ginny entra en trombe dans le salon.

« Bon t'es prêt ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Il la regarda. Non, il n'était pas prêt ! Elle vit son air décontenanc : « Je plaisante, Harry ! »

Elle regarda sa montre « Bon, il est 19h, on part vers 21h, tu seras prêt ? »

Harry acquiesça. En deux heures, il avait largement le temps de se préparer.

Et pourtant, une heure et demie plus tard, il était dans la salle de bain, en train de prendre une douche.

« Bon sang, Harry ! Sors donc de là, on vient nous chercher dans ½ d'heure ! »

La douche s'arrêta, et peu après la porte s'ouvrit. Harry sortit de la salle de bain « Ca va, ça va, voil »

Ginny eut un petit temps d'arrêt en apercevant Harry avec une serviette autour de la taille. « Pas mal… » Dit-elle tout bas.

« Hein ?! » fit Harry.

Ginny reprit ses esprits : « Rien, rien. » Elle le poussa dans le couloir « Hop, vas te préparer ! J'suis à la bourre.»

Harry la regarda s'engouffrer dans la salle de bains. Etait-elle rouge d'être pressée ? Ou de l'avoir vu en serviette ? Rabaissant un peu sa fierté masculine, il se dit qu'il avait dû un peu l'énerver à la faire poireauter dans le couloir.

« Ginnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy !!!!! »

Harry se tourna vers l'amie de Ginny, Caroline. « Quel organe ! » dit-il.

Jack, le petit ami de Caroline se tourna vers lui « A qui le dis tu… » Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent tandis que Caroline se vexa : « Genre, vous, les hommes n'avez pas de défaut… »

Ginny descendit en courant  et en hurlant « Maman, Papa, j'y vais ! »

Elle regarda les trois autres jeunes gens qu'ils l'attendaient : « Aller, hop, hop, on se bouge ! » fit elle avec un grand sourire.

« Hé oh, c'est pas nous qui sommes en retard ! » lui répondit Caroline en passant la porte d'entrée.

« Au moins, elle ne vous a pas jeté de la salle de bains à poil. » dit Harry dans un sourire.

Tandis que Jack lui répondit un : « J'ai eu droit à la même chose… », Caroline lança un regard interrogateur à Ginny qui lui glissa un « Je t'expliquerais » à l'oreille.

Arrivés à la soirée, Ginny retrouva son petit ami. « C'est qui lui ? » lui demanda-t-il quand il vit Harry.

Harry lui tendit la main « Harry. » L'autre lui serra la main « Fred. »  Et le fameux Fred entraîna Ginny vers un autre groupe d'amis. Harry se retrouva seul avec Jack « Hum, quel accueil ! »

Il trouva en Jack un allié indéniable : « C'est un con de toutes façons. Caroline et moi, on se demande vraiment ce que Ginny lui trouve. A part… Tu sais… » Harry fit un peu la grimace et Jack lui proposa de rejoindre le buffet.

Une heure après, Ginny revient vers Harry. « Désolée, je t'ai un peu abandonné. »

« Bah, c'est pas grave » fit Jack « On a fait connaissance. Pas vrai mon pote ? » Il prit Harry par les épaules.

Caroline arriva « Uh, voilà ton verre. » Elle le tendit à Jack. « Et voilà pour toi Harry. »

« Euh, non, ça ira. » Caroline fit mine de se vexer : « Vraiment ? » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ginny.

« Euh, vi, j't'assure. »

 « S'il en veut pas, le force pas. » Ginny prit la défense d'Harry alors qu'elle était elle-même à son 4ème verre de Martini. Et Harry, un peu vexé que Ginny prenne sa défense, prit le verre. Après tout, un 2ème verre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ginny le regarda et le prit un peu à part : « Harry, tu m'as dit que ça n'était pas ton truc. Le fais pas pour impressionner la galerie. » « Meuh non » répondit Harry, et but d'un coup la moitié de son verre.  Ginny secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation mais en souriant : « Grand gamin va ! Aller, viens danser… » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Et pour ne pas s'embarrasser de son verre, Harry but le reste de son verre qu'il posa sur le meuble à côté de lui.

Une heure plus tard, la soirée battait son plein, pas mal d'invités se déhanchaient sur la petite piste, dont Ginny et Harry. Entre deux verres, ils s'adonnaient à fond à leur petite danse sexy, tout comme bon nombre de danseurs autour d'eux. De ce fait, ils passaient inaperçu, mais pas dans l'œil du petit ami de Ginny, qui commençait sérieusement à jalouser Harry. Et d'un coup, il s'avança vers eux.

« Bon, aller Ginny, danses un peu avec moi. »

Ginny se tourna vers lui et car la musique était assourdissante, lui cria  « Tu aimes pas ça ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. « Mais j'aime autre chose… »

Ginny ria aux éclats. « Franchement, Fred ! » Elle regarda Harry. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'arrêter de danser… avec Harry… Mais Fred lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers un canapé de la pièce. Ginny fit signe à Harry qu'elle reviendrait danser dans peu de temps.

Harry arrêta de danser et se dirigea vers Caroline et Jack « Il est gonflé lui ! »

Caroline éclata de rire « Gonfl ? Lui ? C'est toi qui danses avec sa copine depuis une heure ! »

Jack fit signe de tête que c'était la vérité et tendit, en souriant, un autre verre à Harry, qui le prit, par dépit. Il regarda Ginny et Fred s'embrasser passionnément sur le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand Caroline fut partie, Jack lui demanda : « Jaloux ? »

Harry revient à lui : « Quoi ? »

« T'es jaloux ? »

L'alcool l'aidant à s'exprimer sur ses sentiments, Harry répondit un oui très rapidement.

« Tu sais Caroline m'a un peu expliqué. Ginny et toi… »

Harry fronça des sourcils « Il n'y a rien entre nous. »

« Mais t'aimerais bien. »

Harry but une gorgée et répondit « Pourquoi pas. »

Jack se mit à rire « Et bin voilà ! T'as qu'à lui dire ! »

Harry le joint dans le rire : « Voui, je vais aller la voir là… Pendant que son mec… » Il les regarda. « Ca me gonfle ! » Et Harry finit son verre et rejoint le centre de la piste. Là il rencontra une brunette avec qui il commença à danser.

Quand Ginny leva les yeux vers là où se trouvait Harry la minute d'avant, elle ne le trouva pas. Elle le chercha du regard, tandis que Fred lui embrassait le cou. Elle trouva Harry en train de danser avec une brune. Ginny ne savait pas quoi penser, était-elle jalouse qu'il aille voir ailleurs ? Harry n'avait jamais été à elle, et elle n'espérait plus qu'il le soit un jour. Et pourtant, ce soir… Elle s'était sentie si bien avec lui, en dansant. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité pendant des années.

« Quoi ?! » fit Ginny.

Fred la regardait et lui répondit en souriant: « Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais pas aller dans un endroit tranquille. »

Ginny s'écarta de lui. « Euh… Non. »

Fred s'étonna : « Quoi ? »

Ginny se détacha de ses bras : « J'ai dit non. »

Il essaya de la ramener à lui : « Aller, t'es jamais contre… »

Elle se leva d'un coup. « Je suis pas d'humeur. »

Et sur ce, elle alla rejoindre Harry sur la pise de danse. Quand il la vit, Harry bredouilla : « Euh, Ginny, je te présente… » La fille répondit : « Cat. » Harry reprit « Cat. » Ginny savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de scandale et finit par sourire. « Ca te dérange si je te l'emprunte, Cat ? » Un peu dégoûtée, Cat la regarda et lui fit signe que oui. Cependant, Cat prit le visage d'Harry dans ses mains et l'embrassa pleinement sur les lèvres. Elle prolongea le baiser et Harry se laissa faire. Ginny, exaspérée, tira Harry du bras et l'emmena vers Caroline et Jack.

« Non mais regardez moi le, ce grand bêta ! Il se laisse draguer comme un rien ! Et en plus, il se laisse faire.»

Caroline et Jack éclatèrent de rire « Bin laisses le ! Il a le droit ! » Lui dit Caroline, alors que Jack faisait un clin d'œil à Harry et lui souffla à l'oreille « Ah le coup de la rendre jalouse, pas mal… » Harry se mit à rire.

« Bon sang Harry, j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi… Et en plus, tu pues l'alcool.»

Harry lui répondit « C'est pas pire que toi ! »

Ginny le fusilla du regard. « Je rêve ! Bon ! Harry, on rentre !»

Les trois autres la regardèrent, atterrés. Harry fut le premier à faire un geste. Il la prit par les épaules et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Il est encore tôt…. Et on a pas fini de danser… »

Ginny ne savait si Harry essayait de la séduire pour danser avec elle, ou pour rester un peu plus longtemps. Mais elle craqua. « Bon, ok. » Puis elle sourit. Elle avait elle-même envie de danser un peu plus avec lui… Enfin… De rester un peu plus longtemps à cette soirée. Les deux reprirent le chemin du centre de la pièce pour danser. Et malgré la tentative de la fameuse Cat, Ginny ne lâcha plus Harry de la soirée.

« Quelle soirée ! Ca faisait longtemps !» lança Harry.

« Chhhuuuuuuuut ! » lui fit Ginny.

Ils étaient à quelques mètres du Terrier et Ginny n'avait aucune envie que ses parents ou son frère sortent et la voient dans cet état. Et d'ailleurs, Harry était dans le même état…. Lamentable…

« Meuh, Ginny ! Ils dorment ! » Continua fortement Harry.

Ginny fit quelques pas en arrière et le rejoint. « Ca va pas Harry ! Doucement ! »

Harry pouffa de rire et murmura « Roh, t'es crispée ! »

Ginny leva les yeux vers le ciel. Et regardant Harry, elle pouffa elle aussi de rire quand elle vit les yeux larmoyants qu'il lui faisait. « Et bien, on est beaux comme ça. »

Harry s'assit sur le trottoir et Ginny l'imita, il fallait qu'ils se calment tout deux avant d'entrer dans le Terrier. Harry commença à parler « Sont sympas tes amis ».

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Enfin, j'aime pas ton mec, un peu zarb. »

Ginny tourna la tête vers lui : « Ah ? Bin… Il est comme il est. »

« Oui, enfin il est surtout un peu con. »

Ginny rigola. « Mais arrêtes donc de critiquer toi ! Tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait. »

« Si, si… Regardes, moi… Je suis parfait… » Un sourire illumina son visage.

« Mais bien sûr… »

« J't'assure : je danse bien, suis mignon, sexy, j'fais du sport, suis célèbre…»

« Etre célèbre, t'es sûr que ça rend parfait ? »

« Nan… pas vraiment, je disais ça pour me faire mousser. »

« Et modeste avec ça… »

« Bon, peut être pas si parfait que ça ! »

Les deux rirent tout bas.

« De toutes façons, je pense que c'est fini entre nous… » Dit Ginny.

Harry la regarda « Entre nous ? »

« Entre moi et Fred, je veux dire… »

« Ah… » Harry fût déçu de repartir sur Fred, mais reprit espoir quand il comprit le sens de la phrase « Ah ? »

« Voui, je l'ai un peu envoyé balader ce soir. »

« Ah… »

« Et c'est ta faute en plus ! »

« J'ai rien fait ! »

« Attends, t'arrêtais pas de te trémousser devant cette fille. Je suis venue te chercher !»

« T'étais jalouse ? » se tenta à demander Harry. « Bin, j'ai son numéro ! » Il le sortit de sa poche. Ginny chopa le petit bout de papier et le déchira. « Nan, mais tu es tellement naïf qu'il fallait bien que je te défende ! »

Harry fit semblant d'être vexé. « Moi ? Naïf ? »

« Elle te draguait ! »

« Voui, et alors ? C'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un… »

« Mhm, c'est vrai… »

« Et pis, tu t'es bien trémoussée avec moi, toi ! »

Ginny le frappa sur l'épaule « Gros malin va ! »

Elle s'expliqua : « Je te draguais pas, moi ! »

« Moi si.» Lui répondit-il du tac o tac.

Ginny réalisa soudainement ce qu'il venait de lui dire et en resta bouche bée.

Harry commença à sentir que l'effet de l'alcool se dissipait mais profita du moment de vérité. Il regarda Ginny dans les yeux. « Ca te surprend tant que ça ? »

Ginny ne savait pas quoi répondre. Evidemment, elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. Depuis qu'il était revenu, elle n'avait pu qu'admirer le jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Elle avait quelques fois rêvé se perdre dans ses bras. Mais sincèrement, hormis l'attraction physique, y avait-il quelque chose d'autre aujourd'hui ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question ni à celle d'Harry, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit flotter. Puis, après quelques secondes seulement, il détacha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Lorsque Ginny rouvrit les yeux, elle vit deux yeux verts qui la fixaient. Elle sentait Harry respirer régulièrement, son souffle chaud arrivant dans son cou.

Elle voulut parler « Je.. »

Mais Harry ne la laissa pas finir, tandis qu'il lui disait « chut », il lui pris le visage dans ses deux mains et enfin l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Ginny se perdit, tout comme Harry, dans le baiser et ceux qui suivirent.

/ Hé bé, j'avais aucune idée que j'allais les faire s'embrasser ces deux là… A suivre… /


End file.
